My Own Legacy
by xxVioletxxRosexx
Summary: Cody is sick of being held back, Ted has a movie, Randy's a main eventer, all Cody wants is to make his own legacy by himself. This is for CodyRhodesFan and Juniorspades. This is also a one-shot.


**Hi everyone! This idea randomly came to me! This is for Juniorspades and CodyRhodesFan! I hope they enjoy it and I hope everyone who is reading this enjoys it! =)**

**Cody's POV**

I'm so sick of being part of Legacy - it's holding me back. Sure, Ted and Randy are good guys and fun to hang out with, but I don't want to be in a group with them anymore. I haven't even had a tag title in awhile and I definitely haven't had a singles title. I know I can do it. I know I have talent. But now it seems like Ted and Randy are getting everything. Ted's doing his stupid little movie and Randy's going to get a WWE championship shot. What do I get? Nothing. I doubt WWE will let me win the rumble.

Randy and Ted haven't spoken on my behalf either, all Ted's talked about is his movie and Randy is going on about how he hopes Vince will let him be WWE champion.

If Vince would just give me a chance, I could prove myself. I could show him and everyone else all I can do, but no, instead I'm stuck in a group and I don't even have the tag title to show for it. At least Ted is in a movie and Randy is main event status.

Just let me prove myself! I've had good matches! Does Vince or anyone even see them?

XXX  
"Dude, the Marine 2 is doing AWESOME!" Ted tells me.

I nearly roll my eyes. "Yeah man, heard it is!" I try to put on my best fake smile. Never been good at it.

"Yeah, you've seen it, right?" Ted asks me.

"For the millionth time, Ted, yes." I can't help it I have to roll my eyes. He's made me watch it like, what, five times?

"Cool man. You know this could really be the beginning of an even bigger career then I already have." Ted looks at me. What is he doing? Trying to rub it in?

"Could be." I shrug. _Ted's a good friend. He's most likely excited, _I tell myself.

"I'm so excited." Ted tells me.

_See? _I tell myself. "I can tell." I smirk.

"Yeah, the Marine 2 is so much better than The Marine." Ted tells me.

"So I've heard…from you." I laugh.

"Fine, I'll try to come up with a new topic other then the Marine 2." Ted says.

"Something tells me it will still be about you." I joke.

"You're probably right." He smirks.

_God I would love for him to shut up about his movie, _I think to myself. As rude as my saying that might seem, all he talks about is his movie. All Randy talks about is the WWE championship. All I can do is fake smile and hope for my future, which I hope will be bright.

XXX

All I can think about on my car ride is my future. Wondering what will happen. Will people finally realize how hard I've worked and how little they're giving me? I doubt they will, but I can always remain hopeful. I'm never going to give up hoping that someday Vince will watch one of my matches and realize how well I can do, and realize the talent I have. I know I'm main event material. Call that egotistical all you want, but it's the truth. I know what I can do. I know that I can handle getting a title; I've held the tag titles before and done fine. I can hold a title and represent the WWE perfectly. Just give me a shot. I wouldn't even mind turning on Legacy at this point. They're my friends, but I want to show what I can do. I don't only want to show Vince, I want to show everyone what Cody Rhodes can do!

If not being good in the ring is enough, I am good on the mic too! I know I can do this! I've worked as a heel and as a face! You would have thought Vince would have noticed me. All I can do is hope he finally does and lets me do _something. _Like I said, I don't care if I have to turn on Legacy - just let me get a title and prove to everyone that I can do fine on my own! Some people that doubt me need to see what Cody Rhodes can do, they need to be proven wrong and I want to do it so bad.

XXX

After driving for a bit, I'm finally at the hotel. I'm exhausted. It's been a long, annoying day. All I want to do is sleep.

As I lay down to sleep, I think even more about all that could happen. I know I can do this, I know I can prove people wrong, and I'm completely ready. (If you haven't noticed that by now.)

Maybe I'll have a meeting with Vince, and tell him all I want to do. Maybe he'll actually listen to my ideas. I have an idea in my head right now. I can't help but smile. I WILL prove myself…

It's time for me to have my OWN Legacy, by myself.

**That wasn't my best writing I don't think, still I hope you like it! Thanks for taking the time**** to ****read this! =)**


End file.
